


Uncalled Turn Of Events

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve, Protective Tony Stark, Torture, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Steve had no idea who were their kidnappers or what did they want. Whenever they tried to ask, they would earn a handful of beatings and left to starve for the day.Steve was glad atleast his son, Peter was safe.Too bad Steve's assumption is proved wrong.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 54
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with new fic. Hope you guys like this first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The corrugated iron roof was domed some twenty five feet above them like a shanty town cathedral. The grain was piled high at the far end for the farm rats as if it was free-for-all. At the other end were the packed sack of grains ready for distribution only if green fungus like thing wasn't growing in them. The room was dimly litted but from the stinky smell they could tell the warehouse should have been closed for atleast ten years.

Steve sat on the cold and dirty floor with Tony's head cushioned on his shoulder. Their bodies beaten and bruised, clothes ripped from different places told the story itself that they were in trouble. A cage was build in the middle of the room where they were forced to sit inside after their kidnapping. The only comfort was the fact that the two had each other and knew they were alive for now.

Steve blinked through the small ceiling high window that had iron bars and sighed. He glanced down at his leg and clenched his jaw at the black metal ring that took hostage of his powers. It had been a whole week since he and Tony were ambushed in their own home and kidnapped by unknown people. FRIDAY was hacked before the Al could warn them about the masked intruders with guns. Seven men barged into their compound, thrashed everything they saw and found and grabbed them like professional hunters

Steve ofcourse being Captain America did try to put up a fight but a high power tranquilizer was shot at him, followed by power dampening black metal ring that was clamped tightly on his ankle and the man was easily send in the clutches of their captors

Steve had no idea who were their kidnappers or what did they want from them. Whenever they tried to ask, they would earn a handful of beatings and left to strave for the day.

Steve was glad atleast his son, Peter was safe

Thinking about Peter, a small crept on Steve's face. The boy was six years old when he was adopted by the couple and now had become a huge and very important part of their lives. His bubbling and positive attitude never failed to put a smile on their faces. A small laugh escaped from his mouth when a distinct memory popped in his mind

_"Where do you think you're going young man?" Tony asked turning the lights on that blasted the hall into brightness_

_Peter scrunched his face, eyes clenching close in discomfort "Daaad! It's too bright!"_

_Steve narrowed his eyes in concern "FRIDAY lower the lights to 30%"_

_Peter sighed in relief "Thank you Pops"_

_"If you don't mind care to tell us where are you coming from and why aren't you sleeping like any normal seventeen year old teenager? It's past two at night Peter"_

_Peter rubbed at the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. He mustered the most adorable hurt puppy "Actually Dad.."_

_Steve couldn't hold back his smile. Peter very well knew Tony's anger would melt within seconds after seeing that look his face. The boy was getting pro at this._

_Tony closed his eyes with his palm "Oh no! I'm not falling for that face young man"_

_"But..." Peter looked at his other father for help "Pops.."_

_Steve held his hands up in surrender "Hey don't pull me inbetween your work. Your Dad is incharge of your Spiderman activities so he deserves an explanation"_

_Peter pouted at Steve and sighed "There was a bank robbery. I had to stop the bad guys"_

_"And?" Tony opened his eyes and asked in serious voice eyeing the small torn suit on Peter's arm that looked drenched in blood_

_"They had a knife and it knicked me in my arm"_

_"What!?" Steve rushed to Peter's side "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine Pops. My arm is healed already. Remember like father like son" Peter winked with a grin which didn't give any comfort to Steve. He hated whenever Peter got hurt during patrols_

_Tony shook his head "What am I going to do with you"_

_Peter looked back and forth between the two adults "Ah.. reward me for my honesty?"_

Steve sniffed at the fond memory, wanting nothing more to hold his son in his arms again. It had been a year since Peter was bitten by radioactive spider and he got powers similar to a spider. He could form webs, had super strength, super hearing and was also gifted with quick healing abilities. The boy was always a big fan of Ironman and Captain America so it didn't take long for him to join their line of work as Spiderman. Both fathers were always concerned and worried for his safety but Peter was adamant that he wanted to be a hero like them and save people from the bad guys.

"Steve?"

Steve was startled by Tony's voice since he was so lost in Peter's thoughts. He blinked his eyes repeatedly and looked at Tony "Sorry. When did you wake up?"

"Not long enough. What were you thinking?"

Steve let out a tired sigh "Peter"

Tony's eyes immediately dampened at the mention of his son's name. Though he was considered to be the strict father, Steve knew Tony was emotionally weak from heart when it came to Peter "I hope our boy is okay"

Steve swallowed thickly because it was far from truth. It had been a week since their kidnapping and their son must be freaking out right now. To the world Spiderman might be a superhero but to them he was their baby. Someone who still ran to their bedroom when troubled by nightmares or came with maths book in hand when he couldn't solve equations "I miss him"

Tony sat down next to Steve so their shoulders were touching again providing much needed comfort to each other "I miss him too. If I'm not wrong and guessing the time right Petey should be sleeping now"

Steve smiled "Should be but we know he won't. Not when his parents are missing"

"Our team surely must have gotten alerted of our disappearance" Tony frowned "Why aren't they doing anything to find us"

Steve remained silent for few seconds before replying "I'm sure they are trying. Maybe we are not in New York. Remember they knocked us out after we left the compound"

Tony pressed his lips at the memory. He was so glad Peter was not with them when this happened "I'm really worried for Peter. Bruce better take good care of him"

"He will. Bruce loves our boy as his own. Infact every member of our team does" reminded Steve with a small smile

"God knows what do these people want from..."

Tony's words cut short when the door to their room holding them hostage opened with a loud creak. Tony and Steve straightened themselves. They saw three masked men enter with guns in hand. One of them stood confidently and played with his gun in air "How are you two doing today?"

"What do you want with us!? Why are we here!?" Tony got up from the floor and cluched the iron bars and yelled at the man who remained silent just like always "You should be thanking me"

Steve too stood next to Tony and scoffed "For what? Kidnapping us?"

"I brought a visitor today. You two are going to love him"

Steve and Tony exchanged worried glances

"Bring him here" the masked guy snapped his fingers and two men walked through the warehouse door carrying a seemingly lifeless body between them. Tony's eyes widened in fear. Steve felt breath caught in his throat. They looked at each other and then watched in horror as beaten, bloody and unconscious Peter was dumped unceremoniously on the floor at their feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with next chapter. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FLASHBACK

A strained silence hung in the air as Peter stood in the middle of the compound, feets shaking with fear. His breathing was laboured and tears rolled down his face. His home, his sweet sweet home was destroyed inch by inch and his worst nightmare took face of reality

His parents were kidnapped and probably in great danger

Never in his life did Peter feel this alone and helpless. He had no idea who did this or what did the kidnappers want from them. He was Spiderman yet he couldn't protect his parents. Taking a deep breath, the boy wiped his eyes and forced his mind to work. The first thing he did was to call Bruce and rest of the team

Within half an hour all the avengers arrived at the facility. When Peter saw Bruce, fresh tears soaked his eyes and the boy ran to the man "Uncle Bruce! You've to help! Dad and Pops... they are gone... please find them"

Bruce didn't hesitate to take the panicked boy in his arms. He hugged Peter while running a hand on his back "Sshh...Hey calm down kid. It's gonna be okay. We'll find them"

Clint frowned looking at the ruined place "I can't believe no one knew about the attack. I mean.. there has to be something that will help us trace them"

"Peter did you get any calls?" asked Natasha and Peter shook his head "It's been more than twelve hours but there's no call or ransom demands. They even destroyed the cameras. FRIDAY has a small footage of black van and about seven masked men entering the compound. That's all we got"

Bruce pressed his lips "Okay let's wait for..."

Peter's eyes widened "Wait? Uncle Bruce how can you say that? We should do something. My parents are kidnapped and God knows what are they doing to them" his chest heaved with short breaths as he started hyperventilating "No.. I can't wait.. I've to get them back.. I've to.."

"Peter stop!" Clint didn't want to raise his voice at the kid but he had calm him down before he passed out or drove himself into severe panic attack. He held him by his shoulders and spoke softly "Listen to me Peter. We'll find Tony and Steve but before that you've to take care of yourself"

"I'm fine! I'm not the one who is kidnapped" Peter protested with a frown

"No you're not but you're very stressed right now and I'm sure you haven't ate anything last twelve hours so how about you eat something and we'll start looking for them"

"But..."

Natasha stood beside Clint and offered a small smile "Clint is right Peter. How will you be able to help if you're not physically healthy. Please listen to us and eat something"

Peter didn't want to eat. How could he when his parents were missing. But he also knew the adults standing infront of him were right. He needed strength to be ready to fight whoever thought it was okay to hurt his family. The teen gave a reluctant nod and Natasha went to prepare meal for him. Peter looked around at the mess and blinked back his tears. He hoped his fathers were alright.

Next four days were very hard for Peter. His team of superheroes still weren't able to trace the criminals neither did he get any ransom calls. He didn't go to school, barely ate or slept apart from Bruce coaxing him to get some rest. His mind was driving him crazy with obnoxious thoughts about his parents. The fear of losing them felt like thousand knives driving to his heart

On the sixth day, Peter got a call from Ned asking him to come home immediately without informing anyone. He knew Bruce wouldn't let him go so he lied saying that he wanted to complete his notes and would be back within an hour. On arriving he was handed a printed letter that read

_"Hello Son_

_It's me Tony. I and your Pops are fine at the moment. Now read this carefully. Ransom demands will be left in an envelope which you will have to pick tonight... alone. You'll come at eight near South West highway near an old gas station. There's an oak tree behind the gas station where you'll find an envelope and will give be given further instructions._

_Remember if you didn't come alone, we'll be killed._

_We miss you and love you very much._

Peter stared at the paper for long time. He read the message again and again hoping to find any kind of clue that Steve might have left but found nothing. It looked like dead serious threat. He clutched the message tightly, anger seeping through his clenched teeth "It's about time"

Ned's eyes widened "You are not thinking of going right?"

"Why not?" Peter glared at his friend

"For starters this message screams 'it's a trap' and secondly they are asking you to come alone" Ned's voice picked up "The kidnappers already got your parents. You cannot risk getting caught too"

Peter shook his head "Why would they grab me? I'm suppose to meet their demands. They wouldn't make such a silly mistake"

"I don't know Peter. Atleast inform the avengers. I'm sure they would be able to help you"

"I can't take that risk. The message clearly says I've to come alone. If I don't listen to them..." a shudder ran through Peter's body thinking of the threat "...no Ned. I've to go alone"

"But..."

"Ned please. I've to find Dad and Pops. I can't let anything happen to them. Please... I need your support" Peter pleaded with tearful eyes

"But how will you go?"

"Can I borrow your mother's car? You said she was out of town for three days right?"

"Peter you don't even have driving licence"

Peter huffed out a breath "I've a learning licence Ned. It's more than enough for me"

"Okay" Ned reluctantly nodded. He knew this was a very bad idea of letting Peter go alone but he really didn't have any choice.

Peter called Bruce and told him that he would be staying at Ned's for the night. When the clock struck seven, he took Ned's mother's car and drove off to his destination

Grabbing the flashlight Peter got out of the car and cautiously made his way down the trail. Walking beside the open field for a few moments, he saw a stand of trees ahead. Quickly locating a large oak tree, the teen ran towards it and found an envelope lying against the trunk. He slowly picked up the envelope and opened the letter inside

Peter's heart skipped a beat because in huge latter's was written

_"Gotcha!"_

Peter's senses were sky rocketing. Suddenly he could feel and hear every little sounds coming around him. An owl hooted in the distance and the hair at the back of his neck stood up.

Ned was right. This was a bad idea. He should have brought reinforcements. He should have brought the avengers or atleast inform about the message. It would do no good if he was kidnapped too.

Peter did an about turn and tried to run back to the car. Squinting through the darkness the young hero was able to make out the shape of the car

'Yes! I made it' thought Peter and reached for the handle

Without warning Peter was shoved up the car, knocking the wind out of him. The flashlight flew from his hand, rolling under the car and envelope fluttered to the ground. His arms were pulled painfully behind his back while another hand slammed his head into the roof of the car face first, causing him to see stars. Peter tasted blood in his mouth. Before he could even think or react his defence moves, he felt something tight circle his ankle in painful grip. He looked down and saw a black ring with green light blinking in slow motion

Peter grunted at the new sensation. He tried to use his strength but felt his powers being blocked and drained. He winced when thick ropes were rolled tightly on his wrists, digging brutally on the skin. Unable to move his hands at all, he could already feel the skin under the ropes starting to bleed

'Stupid' Peter cursed himself mentally for letting his guard down too soon

Someone grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head back. He felt a hot breath on his neck as the person spoke "You thought we did let you go so easily?" the voice taunted him "Sorry we had to ruin your plans"

"Who are you? Why are my parents!?"

Peter's head was once again slammed against the car and his knees started to buckle. Again someone grabbed him under the arms to support him from falling to the ground

"You don't want to pass out just yet kid. This party is just being started and I don't want you to miss all the fun" a second voice said menacingly ignoring Peter's questions "Don't forget I'm in charge of you"

Peter's mid section ecploded in pain when he was kneed in stomach and he doubled over gasping for air. He was roughly pulled up and saw an upper cut coming but could do nothing to stop it. His head snapped back, hitting the car for third time. His vision started to fade and the voices and laughter of three men seemed farther away

"Not so soon kiddie" said the first voice holding Peter's jaw tightly "I still have something for you"

With blurry eyes Peter saw a long wooden pole like thing in the man's hand. He was ninety percent sure it was a baseball bat. He definitely did not like the way the man was swinging it freely as if aiming for wining run

The bat connected solidly to Peter's mid section and he gasped loudly biting his lips hard, not wanting to give the satisfaction to the man of hearing him cry out in pain. One more hit was drove to his ribs and this time Peter screamed and went down in a heap. His face collided with the dirt and pain shot through his entire body

Peter's hair was pulled back and a voice sneered near his ears "Goodnight Spiderman" he laughed and took one last swing

The last thing Peter saw was the bat coming directly af his head. His world exploded in pain which was quickly swallowed up by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

PRESENT

Staring at his son lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding, tore an anguished filled wail from Steve's mouth "PETER!" he extended his hand, trying desperately to get even a finger on his boy even though he knew it was an exercise in futility

Tony also stared at his son, looking for some sign that showed Peter was still alive. The teen had been dropped to the floor face down, hands still bound behind his back. His face was turned away from his parents and Tony couldn't tell from that position if his child was even breathing. He looked at his husband who was still yelling at the masked leader who hurt their kid and dumped him to their feet

"What have you done to him!?" Steve shouted gripping the bars tightly and throttling the iron "He is a child! How dare you hurt him!?"

The leader remained silent

Tony glared at him and spoke with venom filled eyes "If anything happens to Peter, I'll hunt your sorry ass down till the end of this earth and tear your skin apart with my bare hands"

"I surely like you to see you try that" the man laughed shaking his head "Though I must say... your kid.. I mean Spiderman over here is quite a fighter. Took more than three baseball bat hits to take him down"

Steve saw red "I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh c'mon you know how difficult and unco-operative he could be. I had to make sure he'd be accommodating during transport"

"You're an animal! I'm going to..."

"Not exactly in a good place to give thearts wMr Rogers"

Tony clenched his jaw "Let us out of here!"

"Ask nicely" said the leader

"What?"

"Do you want to hold your son or not?"

Steve fisted his hands. He didn't want to plead to the ruthless man but he needed to get to Peter. He needed to make sure he was okay "Open the door and let us be with our son" he spoke in low voice

The leader hummed "You forgot to add Please"

Steve swallowed his pride for sake of Peter "Please open the door"

"That was pretty good!" beamed the man and motioned his men to open the door "Enjoy your family reunion. I'll be back soon" he turned to face his men "Keep an close eye on them. Don't hesitate to pull the trigger if they try any funny business"

"Step back" said the man taking in charge

Tony and Steve moved few steps back and anxiously waited for the cell to open. Peter was again roughly picked up and thrown down inside the cell. The fact that the boy didn't even react a bit, heightened worry in them

As soon the door was locked again Tony and Steve dropped to their knees beside Peter. Tony placed his two finger on Peter's neck and sighed in relief on the soft thumping of his son's precious pluse

Steve tentatively touched Peter's hair, afraid he would cause more damage "Pete... baby can you hear me?" he leaned closer to him "Kiddo please answer me"

Tony cradled Peter's face and ran a hand on his dirt covered cheeks "Peter...hey it's Dad. Open your eyes kid" his eyes fell on Peter's bounded hands and he immediately started untying them

"Hey! That's not allowed" said a man standing couple of feet away from them. He had a gun trained on them ready to fire if they tried to escape

Tony growled at him "You have already beaten him half to death. He can't hurt you"

Pausing for few seconds, the man gave a quick nod and Tony didn't waste any more time to untie his son. Peter let out an involuntarily moan which crused the two adult's heart. The boy was in obvious pain and it killed them that they couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening

Steve helped Tony turn Peter on his back "He's lost too much blood"

Tony nodded and took Peter's wrist in his "What did they do to you kiddo?" he murmured softly examining the damage. Seeing the dirt embedded deep in the cuts and lacerations made by the rope, his anger quickly resurfaced. Still holding Peter's hand, he looked up and glared at the man "I want first aid kit"

"We don't have..." the man began

Tony was on his feet with fire in his eyes "I want a first aid kit and I want it now!" he snarled "I don't care what you do to us but if my son suffers any extra second because if you...I'll burn this hell hole down to dust"

The man flinched at the threat and ran out of the room making sure to lock it twice.

Steve wiped the tears that leaked from his eyes. Never in his life did he feel this useless. He didn't know what to do or where to start. What should he do to ease his child's pain. Tony sat down next to him and wiped some of the blood from Peter's face with his sleeves. He leaned to press a soft kiss on Peter's forehead "I'm so sorry baby"

Suddenly the door to the room opened and two guards walked in, one carried a box and other had a bucket and a gun in hand. They then moved to the side of the room and aimed the gun at Peter's head "Stay back. I'm going to place these items inside. If you either of you even blink, I'll kill all three of you, starting with the boy"

Steve and Tony watched in stunned silence as the cell door opened and the box and bucket filled with water were pushed inside. Even though they were grateful for the supplies, both were bit shocked. The guards then locked the door and left without another word

Steve didn't waste any more time and rushed to collect the items. He had no idea why did their kidnapper even listened to Tony's demands for first aid kit but he wasn't going to complain. He was so glad atleast now they will be able to help Peter. He went back for bucket, sloshing the water as he dragged it towards Tony who was with Peter again "They gave us water too"

Tony nodded and quickly started emptying the contents of the box, as excited as a child on Christmas morning. He pulled out one large first aid kit, some extra bandages, several towels both large and small and to his utter astonishment, two large blankets

Steve waited while Tony spread on of the large fluffy towels on the floor "Here... lay him here. It will provide him some comfort"

Steve nodded and picked Peter up in his arms. He gently lowered the boy on the towel earning a moan from below "Sorry son."

Tony and Steve each took a small towel and dipped into the bucket. They carefully cleaned the blood off their son's face and arms. After several minutes, Peter looked much cleaner, allowing them to examine for more injuries. Opening the first aid kit, Steve took a large bandage and wrapped it over Peter's head where he found an open wound that was caused by baseball bat. The father winced when his fingers brushed over a large bump at the back of his head "I think he may have a concussion"

Tony bit his quivering lips on seeing Peter's swelling and bruised eye along with bruised jaw "Those bastards have really did a number on him"

Steve then proceeded to lift Peter's shirt, grimacing when he saw the deep purple bruises developing on his ribs "He might have broken ribs too" he spoke sadly adding another injury to the list

Tony nodded silently turning his attention to Peter's hands. Holding one of them, he noticed the dirt still embedded deep in the cuts despite their best efforts to clean the wounds completely "The dirt is ground in so deeply. It's almost as if they dragged him through it"

"Maybe they did" replied Steve rummaging through the items again. He found a small bottle of antiseptic and looked at Tony with guilty filled eyes "It's going to hurt him"

"I know but... we have to do it or else it might get infected. We don't know how long are they planning to keep us here" Tony pointed out. He hated causing more pain to his son but they needed to keep his wounds as clean as possible before he could get actual medical help

Suddenly Peter moaned turning his head from side to side. Steve looked alarmed while Tony stroked his head "Peter? Can you hear me? It's me Dad"

Peter moaned again and Tony gasped in happiness "Steve he squeezed my hand!"

"Are you sure?" Steve felt encouraged as he took Peter's other hand "Baby please open your eyes. C'mon bubba" he pleaded in heavy voice

Turning towards Steve's voice, Peter lazily blinked his eyes open and focused on Steve for few seconds before closing them again. His lips moved slightly as if he was trying to say something. Steve leaned in closer so he could understand his son's words "What is it Pete?"

Peter's mouth opened partially as it took great effort to get the words out "Hurts...Ever'hing...hurts"

And just like that Steve's and Tony's heart broke into million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Every'hing hurts"

Steve squeezed his eyes shut as the words tore at his heart. Tony too swallowed a painful lump. Peter was Spiderman and yes they had seen him hurt many times before but nothing was compared to what they were witnessing now "Steve..his hand" he reminded his husband

Steve opened his eyes and held Peter's hand over a small towel "Do it"

Tony shakily poured the antiseptic on Peter's wrist letting it flow over his hand and on the towel. As he expected, his son moaned loudly and tried to pull his hand out of Steve's grasp "Dad...no.."

"Few more seconds baby. Be strong for us yeah?" Steve held Peter's other arm tightly and motioned Tony to repeat the procedure. Tony got the same reaction from Peter and apologized over and over again for causing more pain to his son

Tears rolled down from Peter's eyes as he again feebly tried to take his arm back "Pops...no more.. please"

Steve placed the cap back on the bottle, saving a little antiseptic and ran a hand over Peter's hair "It's over now Pete. Everything is going to be okay" he saw the boy had closed his eyes and head lolled to his side. The man sighed looking at his husband "What are we going to do? Before the bite...I mean.. he always had a weak immune system. Remember the time, he fell from a tree and scraped his knee"

Tony nodded at the memory "It took weeks to heal his wound where it should have taken only couple of days"

"If he stays like this.."

Hearing a painful gasp Steve and Tony looked down to see Peter was trying to push himself up

"No Pete. Stay down" Steve said, gently holding the boy down by his shoulders

Peter cluched his side and gasped "Can't...breathe.."

Tony realized Peter's injured ribs were making it difficult for him to breathe "It's his ribs" Steve nodded, hands already helping the boy up "You need to sit up so it will clear your airway"

Peter hummed in agreement, wincing when his head throbbed

Folding one of the big towel, Tony made a makeshift pillow against the hard cement wall. Grasping under Peter's arms, Steve manuvered him into semi-recline position as gently as possible

"Sorry" Peter said in low and tired voice

"What are you apologizing for kid?"

"Fell...right into their...trap. shou..hav...not come.. alone"

Tony and Steve shared a look "You were contacted?"

Peter nodded immediately regretting his action as head pounded at the movement "They send... letter to Ned.. I.." he scrunched his face in pained expression and closed his eyes "Sorry"

The fathers now had a brief idea what might have happened and how Peter got invited into deadly trap "What did they hit you with?"

"You mean after they...slammed my head against the car few times?" Peter asked with no humour "A knee, a fist, a baseball bat. I'm not sure after that...could be anything" he shifted a little but decided there was no such thing as 'comfortable position' so he settled on the one that caused least amount of pain

Steve cursed loudly earning a glare from Tony "Don't stop me now Tony. I'm ready to smash those idiots face right into earth's crust"

Tony couldn't agree more. How dare they hurt their child. Peter definitely didn't deserve this kind of treatment. He placed another towel behind Peter's back adjusting to provide some comfort "Better?"

Peter took a shuddering breath "Yeah....oh...no..." he paled as his vision started to blur and stomach lurched upward 'Oh god...please don't make me throw up' He very well knew how painful an experience would be with bruised ribs. Covering his mouth with one hand, Peter poorly attempted to get his stomach under control

Seeing his son was going to loose the battle, Tony quickly grabbed a plastic bag from the first aid kit, thrusting it under Peter's face just in the nick of time and rubbed his back comforting

Steve was ready with a cup of water after Peter raised his head sweating, coughing and breathing heavily, trying to decide which hurt the worst....his head, his ribs or his pride

"Sorry Dad" Peter croaked out as Tony tossed the offending bag through the bars and other side of the room. Dipping a towel in water, Tony cleaned the boy's face and smiled "I've seen worse than this"

Steve extended his hand, placing the cup near Peter's lips "Small sip. We don't want to repeat what just happened"

"Me neither" mumbled Peter taking a small sip of the liquid. Settling against the pile of towels and blanket, he closed his eyes and took stock of his injuries trying to find one place in his body that didn't hurt. He touched his bandaged head and moaned pitifully "Oww"

"Don't touch it Pete" Steve admonished, moving his hand away

Peter opened his eyes to look at his father and laughed lightly "There's three of you Pops. Not good huh?"

Steve shared a worried glance at Tony who pressed his lips "Well...under any circumstances I'd say you hit a jackpot but given that you just threw up, it's the concussion speaking kiddo"

Peter hummed and closed his eyes again letting Tony run his hand fondly over his hair. It barely took more than thirty seconds before Peter's soft snores echoed in the silent room

"Let him sleep for now. He has a concussion so we'll wake him after an hour" said Tony still running his hand on the boy's curls

Steve sighed putting all the items back in the kit "We need to get out of here before it's too late"

OTHER SIDE

"I'm so sorry! I tried to stop Peter... I told him it was a trap but he didn't listen to me!" Ned's panicked voice echoed in the compound "I swear I tried to stop..."

"You should have come to us the second you got the message" Bruce crossed his arms "Now Peter is missing...probably kidnapped like Tony and Steve. God knows what are they doing to him"

"I'm sorry" Ned repeated for tenth time

Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder "We'll get them back"

"But how? The only clue they left was Peter's blood on the head of the car"

"You leave that to us. Get back to your house and if you get any kind of calls or message, inform us immediately. Got it?"

Ned nodded and looked at Bruce "You'll find Peter?"

"Trust me. We'll find them soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Wow it's been months since I've updated on this story. Hope you guys are still with me and reading this crazy adventure. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Despite his desire to formulate a plan to escape, Tony noticed the concussion that Peter sustained, caused him fall asleep almost immediately. Judging by his weak condition, the father didn't know how to design his thoughts that would help them get out of this place. But then again Steve was right. They needed to get Peter back to compound where Bruce would treat his wounds. Tony covered the injured boy with a blanket and sat down next to Steve "He shouldn't be here" 

Steve kept his eyes glued on Peter monitoring his bruises body. His son looked pale and in pain. He tried to pull the band around his ankle and cursed when it didn't budge an inch "I hate this! I hate feeling so helpless. My son needs me and I can't do anything to help him" 

Tony caught Steve's hand "He's with us now Steve. We won't let anything happen to him"

Worried about their son, Steve and Tony had periodically awakened Peter during the night, much to their dismay, to ensure he was still coherent and alert. As morning came, cold and damp, Tony cuddled with Steve, both men shivering as cold breeze blew around them. They had a towel wrapped around themselves, the only protection they got from the cold

"Tony why don't you use a blanket" Steve urged his husband "You're freezing" 

"Peter needs more than I do. I'm fine" Tony insisted pulling the towel tighter around them

Glancing over at Peter, who was sleeping on the floor, Steve noticed he had pushed the blankets off that was covering him. Frowning he realized his son had done that several times during the night despite the chills in the air

Tony followed Steve's gaze and saw the crumbled blanket near Peter's legs and crawled to cover his son again. Examining the boy more closely, he noticed his face looked flushed. Gently, he placed a hand on Peter's forehead so as to not wake him and immediately frowned looking at Steve "He's hot. I think he's developed a fever"

Steve came next to Peter copying Tony's action and feeling the heat radiating from his son yet was shivering a little "This is not a good sign" he placed the blanket once again on Peter who began to stir 

Peter groaned at the heavy weight on him and pushed the blanket off him "Too hot" he mumbled opening his eyes just a little "Water...ple..se" 

Tony unscrewed the cap from the bottle while Steve helped Peter up sit up, supporting against his chest. Tony placed the bottle near Peter's lips "Small sips kid" 

Peter nodded grimacing at the pounding in his head. He took small sips and took some more when his stomach could hold more. The teen then eyed his parents through slitted eyes "Why is it...so hot in here?" 

"It's not baby" Tony brushed off the damp curls on Peter's forehead "You've a fever" 

"I'm fine" Peter insisted earning a small shake of head from Steve. It wasn't knew that Peter would hide his pain from them. As Spiderman, the kid had his share of bruises and broken bones but never complained once or regretted being a superhero

Tony caught Peter's wrist, inspecting the wound closely. The skin had turned deep red and blotchy with small white puss forming around the area "We need to clean it again" 

Peter curled more into Steve's side and moaned "Do we have to?" 

"I'm sorry Pete. I know it hurts but your infection is spreading and we don't know how long we are going to staying here" 

Peter stared at his father "Did we make any plans to escape? I don't.. I can't remember much. My brain isn't working at it's best" 

Tony gave a small smile "Your brain is working just fine and stop stalling" 

"Dad nooo.." Peter whined not caring if he sounded like five year old 

Tony looked at Steve silently asking to help him convince the boy. Steve wrapped his arms around Peter and kissed on top of his head "We'll try to be quick. I promise and after that you can sleep as long as you want" he coaxed in gentle voice and felt Peter nod against his chest "Tony bring the antiseptic" 

Tony was ready with the bottle. He slowly pulled Peter's wrist out and poured the liquid down. Peter whimpered loudly, legs thrashed and hands fisted Steve's shirt "Dad!" 

"Almost done baby. Few more seconds" Tony quickly cleaned the wound and wrapped it with fresh bandage. He gave the same treatment with Peter's other wrist but this time Peter couldn't handle the pain and lost consciousness. Steve laid him back on the floor, covering him with a blanket up to his waist "That was the last set of bandages" he heard Tony say and could only nod in response

Another half an hour passed before the door opened and in walked two masked men with one of them holding a tray. The man placed the tray near the cell and walked away without a word. Tony quickly pulled the tray inside, not for himself but for Peter. His son hadn't eaten anything since he was brought to them. Lifting the napkin covering the tray he saw there were three bowls of cereal, three plastic spoons, three small glasses with orange juice and three small bottles of water "This isn't enough!" he clenched his jaw in anger

"It's enough for Peter. We'll skip one meal" said Steve and Tony nodded "Wake him up" 

"Pete? Hey baby can you wake up?" Steve cupped Peter's face running his thumb over his heated cheeks "Peter?" 

It took all of Peter's strength to just slid his eyes open "Pops" 

"Think you can handle some food?" 

"..'m..not hungry" replied Peter tiredly "Water?" 

"You need to eat something too kid" Steve tried again "Only three bites okay" he saw Tony come with the bowl and once again helped Peter sit upright

Peter let Tony spoon feed him because his body was too exhausted and still in great pain. His ribs were hurting the worst and his head felt like it was going to split open in half. He weakly turned his head to his side "No..more" 

"You did good Pete" Tony wiped Peter's mouth with a towel and made him drink half glass of juice. He then checked for his fever and looked worriedly at Steve "It's definitely gone up" 

"I've a plan" Steve whispered and Tony's eyes lit up "What is it?" 

Steve ran a hand on Peter's hair "Think you can look deathly ill?" 

Peter went to laugh but regretted when his ribs and head protested "I think It's kinda obvious but... I'll handle that" 

"Next time when they come inside" Steve began "That would be in the afternoon when they will bring us lunch. I want you to look sick...like really sick. Tony, you'll start yelling and screaming and make a big scene on how he needs a doctor immediately. That should be enough for them to open the cell and check on you and..." 

"And we overpower them" finished Peter 

Tony rolled his eyes because Peter didn't seem to be in condition to overpower even a fly "Leave the overpowering to us okay" 

"I can help" offered Peter and Steve patted his leg "You're helping Peter. Just do your part and Tony and I will handle the rest" 

"Okay" Peter mumbled "Can I.. have extra blanket.. it's kinda cold" 

"Sure kid" 

"I'll....Is it okay if I take a quick nap?" Peter asked even though his eyes were already drooping close. Tony handed Steve his blanket who draped it over Peter's shivering form. The boy sighed and within seconds he drifted off to uneasy slumber. Tony took Peter's hand in his and kissed his knuckles "Hang on baby. We're soon going to get you out of here" 

"Yes we are" Steve said with confidence. Now they just had to wait till afternoon and soon this nightmare will be over for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Here's next chapter to this story. Thanks for reading guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

All morning as Peter slept, Tony sat close to his son keeping an eye out on him. He glanced at the second tossed bag outside the cell and seriously began to doubt about trying to escape. Peter had woken up once, announcing that he was hungry. This time Steve was the one who spoon fed him. The two men were extremely glad to see their son was able to keep his food down but their happiness short lived when suddenly Peter's face turned pale after finishing half bowl and became violently ill

Steve rubbed his son's back as he retched. Tony winced at the sound knowing it was only making his ribs hurt worse. When Peter was done, he slumped tiredly against his father's chest and moaned, sounding pathetically weak even to his own ears. The stabbing pain had intensified in his chest as he curled more into Steve's embrace "Sor..ry" 

Steve kissed Peter's head "It's alright Pete. Not your fault" he tried to make the boy as comfortable as possible and Tony was relieved when Peter finally drifted off into restless sleep. He watched him for another half hour and noticed Peter had broken out in a light sweat. Placing his hand gently on his cheek, he realized his temperature had risen again and tears welled up in his eyes "Steve.. I think we should stay"

Steve looked at him surprised "What?" 

"Peter is getting worse. I don't think he should be moved" 

Steve glanced at his sleeping son. A part of him wanted to agree with his husband. But he also wasn't sure how long were their kidnappers planning to keep them hostage. Hell he didn't even know who had kidnapped them and why? He ran a protective hand on Peter's burning forehead "I know he's getting worse but we have no choice"

Tony protested by giving a light shake of his head "Pete's got a concussion and I'm sure his ribs have gotten worse when he barfed for second time. The more he moves, the more we're risking his health. Not to forget his fever has also gone up" 

"Peter is Spiderman. He's been through the pain before" 

"It doesn't mean we have to hurt him even more" Tony argued back

"I'm just trying to save his life" Steve didn't want to yell but still his voice was loud enough to make Tony frown 

"Peter is here for more than twelve hours now, I'm sure someone at the compound must have noticed his absence. Why not we wait for them to rescue us" 

"They would have found us by now"

Tony clenched his jaw "Peter needs rest" 

"Tony if we stay here, Peter will rest permanently!" Steve hissed glaring at his husband. He immediately regretted his words when he saw Tony's eyes shone with tears "I'm sorry.. Tony I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to.. I'm just scared for our boy.. I... if anything happens to him then..." 

Tony grabbed Steve's hand "Don't think like that. Nothing is going to happen to our baby. We won't let anything happen to him" 

"I know and that's why we have to try to escape" 

Tony opened his mouth to argue but a small voice from below startled him and Steve "Pops right" said Peter in hoarse voice "We need... to wake up" 

Tony frowned and shared a look with Steve "Must be his concussion... I think he meant we need to get out" 

Peter managed to give a small smile "I did say that" 

Tony leaned a bit and asked "How do you feel baby?" 

"I'm great"

"Didn't we teach you not to lie?" Steve scolded him with a smile and Peter coughed wincing at the pain that brought along "It hurts" 

"Where? Your ribs?" Tony looked worriedly over his son who raised his hands out "No... these are... hurting" 

Tony checked the bandages closely "Are they too tight?"

"A little" Peter admitted not wanting to tell how badly they were digging into his skin 

Tony gently unwrapped the bandages letting out a silent gasp on seeing Peter's wrist swollen and inflamed. He peered at the deep cuts and lacerations "They are badly infected" 

"I don't even feel...them" Peter lied biting his lips to distract himself from the stinking pain. Tony leaned in to kiss his knuckles "My brave boy" 

Steve was busy with tearing a clean towel into long strips. He handed them to Tony who covered the boy's wrists and lowered his hand down. He took another strip and wetting it with water and dabbed it over Peter's flushed face who's eyes were again dropping close "Wake... me... we need to... run" 

"Get some rest bubba" Tony patted Peter's leg, cleaning up the mess around him

Steve leaned his head back, keeping his one hand on Peter's shoulder, to make sure he was close to his son. He didn't know if his plan was going to work but he couldn't also give up. They needed to get Peter out so the band holding his powers hostage could be removed and his healing would start doing it's work. Looking at Peter, the father felt guilty for putting his son's life in danger. He just hoped everything would go according to their plan

OTHER SIDE 

"According to your device, this was the place Peter was last seen" Clint pulled his weapon out as he carefully inspected the area, eyes drawn at a car not far away from him that was smattered in blood. He ran towards the vehicle followed by Natasha and Bruce. The three avengers gasped at the trail of blood "This does not look good"

"What does your signal say?" asked Clint

Natasha spoke with a frown "I lost it"

Bruce walked towards her "No ways! It's the strongest device ever build by Stark industries" 

"Yes but like I said, I lost Peter's signal" Natasha moved her hands up and down and then walked couple of feet forward "Got it!" 

Clint patted on Bruce's shoulder "You made a smart move Bruce by planting a tracking device in Peter's shoes" 

"I knew there were chances of kidnappers going after the kid and Peter would do anything for his parents" Bruce pointed out "The kid doesn't even know I put them in his shoes" 

"And let's hope the kidnappers don't find it either" said Natasha looking at the dense forest ahead of them "We need to hurry before we lose signal again" 

Clint nodded "Let's go bring our boys back home" 

OTHER SIDE

Peter had woken up again only to notice his fathers worried gaze on him. He asked them to help him sit up which left him breathless. He weakly caught Steve's wrist and mumbled "Are.. we ready?" 

"Pete if you're not up to this then we can..." 

"I am" Peter replied a little too quickly "Look sick.. I can do that and... we are free"

Before Steve could say anything more, he heard a click at the door. He and Tony quickly laid Peter back on the floor and whispered "They are here. You ready kid?" 

Peter nodded, closing his eyes and lolled his head to his side. Tony and Steve took their positions, each on Peter's side. When the door opened, as expected two men entered with their lunch and Tony looked at them with panicked eyes "Please help us! I can't wake him up!" 

One of the men stopped in his tracks and peeked through the bars "What happened?" 

Steve snapped raising his voice louder "Our son needs a doctor! He's not waking up!" 

"Please help us! You can't let him die!" Tony yelled matching Steve's voice and putting more pressure on the two guards 

The second man leaned to whisper "We do need the kid alive. Let's see what's wrong with him before we inform Boss" 

The first man nodded and pulled a key from his pocket. Steve and Tony tried not to give away the relief they felt and gave a light squeeze on Peter's arm, warning him to play his part. 

As the key was inserted, the second man pulled his gun and waved at Tony and Steve "You two go far back and if you try to move, I'll put your kid out of his misery permanently" 

Steve and Tony moved as told and waited for exact moment to make their move on the guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. We are nearing the end. Maybe couple of chapters more. Hope you guys like this one.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Steve and Tony watched with baited breath as one of the guard cautiously approached Peter "Hey!" he leaned looking down at the boy "Wake up!" When Peter remained still, the guard kicked him on his side

Watching the man kick his son, Tony automatically moved forward, his protective parental instinct screaming to protect his child at all cost but Steve held his arm and gave a light squeeze, silently begging him to stay calm. They still had other guard who was aiming at Peter with his gun

Peter then mumbled something moving his head from side to side

"What did he say?" asked the first guard

The man near Peter shrugged "Beats me" he knelt down more and slapped on his cheek "What did you say? Speak up!"

Mustering his full strength, Peter lashed out, his right fist connected hard with the man's jaw sending him to the floor in a heap. He wasn't able to enjoy his small victory as the sudden movement and jolting stop, had send a wave of pain shooting through his ribs so intense that he saw stars and the boy gasped. Peter pulled his knees in and curled up in a fetal position, oblivious to the chaos that erupted around him

'Don't pass out, Don't throw up. Don't pass out, Don't throw up' Peter repeated these two commands to himself while his fathers sprang into action

The guard Peter punched was not knocked out and when he reached for his gun, Tony grabbed the bucket of water and charged towards him. He swung the bucket right in the middle of the man's forehead with full force. He was about to repeat his action but stopped in mid air when the man laid still on the ground with his eyes closed

Steve jumped on the second guard, wrapping an arm around his neck and kicking the gun out with his knee. Forcing themselves forward, he neared the iron bars and slammed the guard's head twice and knocked him out completely

With the guards down, Tony and Steve turned their attention back to Peter, both looking worriedly at their son who was still curled up on the ground "Peter... kid are you okay?" 

Blinking through his pain, the boy nodded and rasped out "Help.. me up" 

Steve pulled Peter as gently as possible into standing position. The teen gritted his teeth as pain shot through his entire body. Holding on to his father, Peter opened his eyes and the room spun. He would've fallen if Steve's arms weren't holding him up and carrying most of his weight "Hang on baby. We are almost out of here" 

Tony quickly grabbed a blanket and stuffed two bottles of water and ran ahead. He poked his head out and announced the hallway was clear "Steve hurry!"

Knowing his son wouldn't be able to walk, Steve picked Peter in his arms and rushed outside. Tony noticed there was a small table set up with snacks, drinks and playing cards and radio. His eyes fell on a backpack and quickly stuffed few snacks and water and the radio. 

Tony carefully made his way towards the main door with Steve following closely behind who glanced down and saw Peter had again fallen asleep. His chest tightened with worry as they finally made out of the old abandoned warehouse. The cold air hit their faces and they took a huge sigh of relief 

"Where the hell are we?" muttered Tony 

"No idea but that's not important right now. We need to hide before the two guards wake up" said Steve as they entered the thick dense forest "We'll have to find a way out through this forest" 

Tony nodded taking a look at his son "How's he doing?" 

"Bit warmer than before. He's sleeping so atleast his body is getting rest" Steve shifted to his side when a particular large branch was about to nick Peter's face "Damn this place looks huge"

Little did the two men know Peter was awake. His ribs were not happy with the constant movement and didn't hesitate to let him know. He refrained from opening his eyes as that would sent the woods surrounding him in endless spin cycle. Each crack of a tree branch or his father stepping on dry leaves sounded like an explosion to his head. He tried not to dewl in his pathetic situation and went back to repeating his two mantra 

'Don't throw up. Don't pass out'

Another thirty minutes passed before Peter felt they were slowing down. He cracked his eyes open to realize his father was lowering him down near a large tree "Wha''s wrong?" he asked, voice barely a whisper 

"Taking a break kid" said Steve panting a little. Tony knelt down next to them, equally taking deep breaths. Peter could see their fathers were tired and hurt. He was too busy with his own pain that he had forgotten about their injuries. The boy noticed the cuts and bruises which were visible on their body and feared the damage under the clothes. He saw Tony pull a bottle of water and neared his lips "Slow sips" 

Peter drank few sips and pushed the bottle towards Tony "You hav'... to drn'k too" 

"We are fine kiddo" Tony went to place the cap back on. He needed to preserve water as they didn't know when will they be able to get out of this place

Peter raised his hand and stopped Tony with a light shake of head "Pleas...drink" 

Tony shared a look with Steve who nodded. The two drank half of the bottle before screwing it shut. Tony took the radio pressing few buttons and cursed when he heard nothing but static voice "I can't find a signal" 

"You keep trying" Steve then went to grab Tony's arm "I need you two to stay here while I check out this place, if possible get some help" 

Peter frowned at the thought of Steve leaving them. Before he could protest, Tony spoke on his behalf "I don't think we should separate. It's too dangerous out there" 

"Peter is in no shape to move and if we keep carrying him, we'll either pass out or get caught which will do no good to him" Steve said firmly "Please Tony. Keep our boy safe here with you. I'll be back soon. I promise 

Tony pressed his lips. Peter too didn't look happy but Steve was right. They couldn't just go round and round in this dense forest. He gave a reluctant nod "Okay. But be careful and come back soon" 

Steve gave a quick kiss to Tony and then pressed his lips on Peter's forehead. He looked at his husband "Take care of our boy" 

Tony watched Steve leave, quickly disappearing into the deeper parts of the forest. He sat down next to Peter who laid his head on his shoulder. He pulled the boy closer and spoke softly "Get some sleep baby. I'll watch over you"

"Wake me up wh..n's my turn" Peter slurred closing his eyes

"I'll kid" Tony agreed only to appease his son. Not few seconds later he saw Peter drifting off to another one of his uneasy slumber.

Barely ten minutes had passed when Tony heard Peter mumble "Whre's Pops?" 

"He will be here soon kid" 

"Are we....hom?" Peter coughed giving a gurgling sound which made Tony scowl. The father shifted to look at his son and his eyes widened when he saw there were droplets of blood smeared over Peter's mouth "Pete?" 

Peter hummed, coughing again. He clutched his side and whimpered "Dad...hur's...nnngh" 

Tony's hands hovered over Peter's body and at the same time he realized something that made his heart stop. His son was probably suffering from internal bleeding. Tears ran down his eyes as he looked where Steve had gone "Please bring help soon" 

Suddenly Tony heard noises....loud footsteps and yelling of more than two men. Shit! he cursed. Their kidnappers were on them and from the sounds he could tell they weren't far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
